User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Irregular Happy Tree Friends Episodes!
(Note: I tried to upload this THREE TIMES! And this my fourth and final try, i comment so much and i loose my blogs, third time was today btw, and i will do my best, i will still try so... This is about Irregular Episodes and ya maybe already know my favorite if ya saw my Favorite Episodes list, also if ya saw my Least Favorite Episodes list then ya know i only do not like TWO of the Irregular Episodes tho, then i do not like two but the rest is good, eh enjoy:) 10: Banjo Frenzy (Yes, why not? Banjo Frenzy is the pilot, and since "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" Was number ten in my favorite episodes list of any kind like short, TV Series, Irregular Episodes... All those yes i can use Banjo Frenzy as number ten too since this is the pilot and the other one is the debut after this one so first episodes being number ten is fair i guess? They ARE good tho but kinda short, so Cuddles is still a rabbit and Toothy is still a beaver and so... Giggles is a squirrel and Lumpy is a dinosaur? Well, i remember Lumpy's character page had both Dinosaur and Moose in his "Species:" info, of course removed now eh of course, why not Giggles like first squirrel then chipmunk? Then they remove it after? She may look like Petunia in this one but i know it is Giggles, according to Wikipedia, chipmunks are related to squirrels, and marmots are also some kind of squirrel i think so... We have four squirrels then? Well, and Lumpy is probably... Really he is probably Barney the BLUE Dinosaur in this one being probably the parody at least so this is why ya should not be near him, if this episode had a moral it would be "Never laugh at a crocodile or dinosaur!") 9: YouTube 101: Subscriptions (Well, this one do not have blood, gore or deaths but hey, it is at least better than "YouTube Copyright School" IMO! YouTube Copyright School is like the only Russell episode i do not like, and i maybe told ya, Russell is my second favorite character, and i wish he had more episodes just like Lumpy, he should have episodes to be as popular like Lumpy, uh ya know... Ah well, back to THIS better YouTube episode... This is CuddlesXGiggles which makes me happy, until the ending :( Cuddles is a fan of Giggles and have stuff of her in his home, it is also funny to see how they have YouTube and all that, and Lumpy and Nutty are friends to Cuddles in this episode, Lumpy is sometimes his friend but Nutty rarely act friendly with Cuddles, i wish Nutty and Cuddles could be friends in future episodes just like this one btw, Nutty seem to be hated by everybody in the show, poor squirrel. And i remember in the past i hated Disco Bear because maybe of this episode but i like him now, tho he is the reason why Cuddles becomes angry and rages in the ending and i guess Disco Bear along with Lumpy, Nutty and The Mole are the Friendliest Criminals in town because they sometimes do crime but do not mean it and i can understand The Mole because he is blind duh! At least those four are not Lifty and Shifty!) 8: Cubtron Z (Once again, Pop tries to save Cub but causes him to die, only that Lumpy did by mistake to be specific, and Lumpy could stayed and be sorry that Cub died because of him, i did not know that Pop is even building stuff, it is like he is Sniffles now and made Cub into Cubtron, and Cubtron kills Cuddles, Petunia and Giggles but i am not so surprised because the real Cub never ever cared about anybody else before... No? Ever thought so? Well Lumpy got hurt but Lumpy did not mean it, he did an accident of course... Lumpy later DID die, but he of course never meant harm, it is not like he is Fliqpy or Mr. Pickels who meant to do their crimes on purpose, and since when is Disco Bear and Mime friends? Or they focus on their own stuff but is just in same scene? And i cannot believe Pop and Cub's house is the only thing left, and The Monster is now Cubtron's Mom? Lol Pop's new wife XD And Pop is so stupid he forgot Cubtron is big and this feels like an anime and i wish it could be lol!) 7: Dino-Sore Days (Dino-Sore Days? Is only Dino-Sore Days the only one where Cro-Marmot is out of his ice cube and is seen death and is confirmed? Well, i suppose his favorite food is dinosaurs since he only eats DEAD dinosaurs, this is pretty much a Mickey Mouse parody or any Black and White Cartoon in general, the Black and White stuff is funny and Cro-Marmot looks like a dog in this one, the scene when he notice he chew on the dinosaur's tail is like Take a Hike when The Grizzly Bear are angry at Nutty for his mistake, Nutty try to take back the fur but eh no, the bear is still now angry at Nutty and try to kill him, because of the fur? Nutty tried to be nice, same thing with Cro, those predators are kinda mean, did those pterodactyls waited for a marmot to be eaten? Because it looked like that... Seriously Cro's death looks so wrong btw, that is well rlly bloody even if black and white btw but still a nice cartoon, even if Cro seems to be neutral for me i think he is a fun character and rlly random every time we see him and if i worked on the show however the show would have one episode where Cro is out of his ice and his ice cube in ending is new but looks like his new ice cube and we yet wonder about his eyes i guess but when he is free he talks like a caveman so well Cro is actually smart somehow...) 6: Mole in the City (The Mole may be blind, but in this one he rlly is heroic, and he survives... I guess? Guess he is a spy but idk who he works for, the fake moles which explodes seems creative somehow, and he was nice to try to give a balloon to the pig but it floats up, so The Mole and The Rat do not have names since both eh are called "The" and since both is called their species after that, then i should guess so since i wish The Mole could fight with him in future episodes, lol Mole faced the wrong way XD and then The Rat dies in explosion and IF he is dead forever... Then this fight can't happen more, but see? The Mole was cool and awesome in this well yeah? Hope he survived tho but if he notice the mole he had on his face, what more we do not know about Mole? Well, ya should not try to fight him since he is heroic after all!) 5: Ski Patrol (This is more similiar to a Goofy Cartoon than YouTube Copyright School, Russell is not like Goofy at all, but Lumpy however shares many things with Goofy, Lumpy is also alike Homer Simpson and Bullwinkle kind off, so we have a Narrator again who tells Lumpy how to be heroic since at least Lumpy tries, but the Narrator rlly only could tell Lumpy about the mistake in lesson one instead of thinking he is worth the job, The Narrator is only not caring just like Handy? Oh guess so... Toothy turned into a balloon tho lol, he could at least tell Lumpy that Cuddles feels pain but he maybe do not know their names and as i said he maybe do not care, still how we know if it is two badgers in lesson four? so about Chapped Lips... Idk if i have however that but in almost every year in winter i guess, it is red under my lips and it hurt so much, it did happen last month i suppose few days ago, Lumpy could actually just remove it, use it around Giggles' lips, put it back on then voila! BUT no, But that Narrator wants Lumpy to do doctor things to Giggles, The Narrator thinks Lumpy did all stuff, well, Lumpy at least tried to be a hero, he did the best he could, also come on Splendid also tries these stuff, Lumpy do care for others tho that for sure!) 4: The Carpal Tunnel of Love (Well, this maybe count as cheating since it is actually a Music Video made by Fall Out Boy, and it is a song, so no screaming, voices or sound effects, but hey, it is CuddlesXGiggles again so XD this time CuddlesXGiggles is not... Yes not breaking up, no sir. But the bad news it this is BEFORE "YouTube 101: Subscriptions" So, :/ Still, they are dating and it is romantic kind off, well Lumpy is kind off the antagonist tho of this episode, even if he do not mean any harm if he heh for sure do not mean any harm at all he is kinda the antagonist of this episode, maybe not villain tho but what he do is maybe accidents, tho are ya thinking Nutty deserved his death here because of "Chew Said a Mouthful?" Come on, he already did die in that episode, and in this one Nutty did nothing wrong at all, he died Toothy's death in that episode but still, Nutty was minding himself and he dies like this without causing any harm in this one... The Fall Out Boy Members are bears and they wanted to be dead in their music video? :O... Oh my, at least Cuddles and Giggles DID kiss even if dead, just like in "Remains to be Seen" but tho there they was zombies but yeah zombies can move but these are only two times they kiss and never did alive so far... Still, Fall Out Boy did it even very well eh yes very very good they do cool music!) 3: Operation: Tiger Bomb (This episode tells us the past about Flippy and Fliqpy, how he turned insane and such stuff, still, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom should appear in more episodes along with The Tiger General and his Soldiers, but all died, and at least Flippy's mates could be seen in episodes taking place BEFORE this time, or they die and return too? Flippy was hiding inside Sneaky's corpse and was rlly scared, THAT is how Fliqpy was born i guess, and this is like the only time along with Easy For You to Sleigh where Fliqpy is heroic, since he kill Lifty and Shifty who tried to rob him, and he killed The Tiger General and his Soldiers so... If only he could control himself to kill enemies like this often, still, i hope for his chameleon and mouse friend to some day appear more often as well, a chameleon who can camoflague and a mouse who speaks French, also deaf but well, this was really cool!) 2: Mirror Mirror (This series should also have more episodes, Splendid is really trying to help at least, Those Generic Tree Friends in this episode tho is appearing everywhere idk why XD, however, Splendid wanted to help but Splendont is free and he holds the train like a Toy Story 3 Reference, which even the gallery said however, the red squirrel should be Splendid's rival in more episodes, maybe even REAL episodes like the way, his HTF form tho, that HTF Form is Splendid now Splendid is red with blue mask then, Splendid tries to be nice with Splendont but Splendont is da jerk, he can't shake Splendid's hand... However, could be because Splendid offers wrong hand idk? After all the fight, Splendont freaking won... See tho Splendont is no better himself due to some he did kill but hey Splendid is alive but sadly injured... Wish we could see his team as well if this series is gonna continue his team will help him more often as well since they tried to help Splendid but Splendid will always be a hero and Splendont can only try and dream about that btw!) And number one is:... (Sorry IF ya already know!) FALSE ALARM! (Yes, and ya know the spoiler alert besides this? Nutty IS my favorite character, and he do not die in this episode, he may cause crimes and Lifty and Shifty rarely did anything in this one, Nutty still was not doing anything that worse, so after Lifty and Shifty gave Nutty ALOT of candy, Sniffles decides to make sure Nutty stops having interests in candy, then Nutty looks like a gentleman, i hope the female characters will have a crush on him... Even Flaky ;) Nutty do not want candy from Lifty and Shifty anymore, but Video Games is what makes him buying their stuff, his face when he looks at it tho XD Should name him "Gamey" due to his game addict right that point, idk how he can do this on and on without leaving his house... Eh, tree XD he did stole Cuddles car but hey, Cuddles did not die in this one, tho this have many Video Game references which is funny, HTF should been in GTA someday, too bad Nutty kill Petunia by accident tho, she would love Nutty when he was looking not interested in candy before, lol and looking like that... The way Lifty and Shifty died XD Also, Nutty thought of Donkey Kong, it is NOT like he wanted to Kill Mole, not even because of A Sucker for Love where The Mole killed him, then Nutty turned into Nutty again and got into candy, ah well it is confirmed he still loves Video Games and is that i would love to play Video Games with him and he can love both Video Games and Candy really Nutty was at his best here and it is my favorite Irregular Episode!) This is my opinions of The Irregular Happy Tree Friends Episodes, and i like the rest except the two i listed in least favorite episodes list, next blog will be about Smoochies i believe? :/ And... And i believe very better things like i believe... That this blog is finally done! FINALLY! My blog is out! I knew i believe fourth try worked, sorry it is long, pls let this blog be like this? Like i worked hard and wanted to do this, also, next time i do a blog, it should be Smoochies so pls leave a comment and thanks for reading? Category:Blog posts